Mottos
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: Drabbles of exactly 100 words, inspired by the mottos of various organizations, that describe moments in the lives of the Pevensies and other Friends of Narnia.
1. This We'll Defend

**This We'll Defend**

"Do you promise to rule in My name, under myself and my great father, the Emperor-Over-Sea?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to rule in faith and confidence, valiant in your efforts to sustain your peoples?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to rule in mercy and fairness, just in your execution of My laws?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to rule in grace and love, gentle in your treatment of both friend and foe?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to rule in courage and majesty, magnificent in your protection of My family?"

"We do."

"Then rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia…"


	2. Not for Self, but Country

**Not for Self, but Country**

The boy watches as the King gazes at the usurper, whose chin tilts arrogantly even in defeat. He holds his breath as the King raises his arm to fell the usurper with the usurper's own sword.

_Use Rhindon! _He thinks desperately. Suddenly, the deadly arch halts, and the usurper mumbles something to which the King responds clearly:

"It's not mine to take." Murmurs, through the crowd of waiting Narians, and the boy is as surprised as any when the King offers him the sword. But no, vengeance is not the way of a king. So Caspian lets his uncle live.


	3. Always Faithful

**Always Faithful**

Queen Susan stares out at the great sparkling city in horror. The bright colors and exotic scents drifting through her window once convinced her to consider leaving beloved Narnia. The great, golden desert and the radiant southern sun –Queen Susan interrupts her thoughts with a most unqueenly snort. Amusement does not last long, for she is in danger, and has endangered her brother and dear friends. They are doomed, and she sees no escape. Absently, she glances about her room, eyes widening as they fall on a golden statuette.

A lion.

The Lion.

Perhaps they are not doomed, after all.

------

A/N: Hello! Hope you are enjoying these, do please leave a review. More to follow (if you'd like).


	4. Above All

**Above All**

Edmund stared at the snow under his shoes.

_How do they travel? There ought to be paths or something. The first thing to do when I become king is to build roads. Ought to have brought my coat…_

But that would mean wearing a girl's coat and that, Edmund would not do, if he could avoid it. He would be plenty warm when he became prince and Peter had to bow to him.

A nagging thought at the back of his mind suggested that maybe he did not quite _deserve_ to have Peter bow to him, but Edmund ignored it.


	5. Always Ready

**Always Ready**

High King Peter, the Magnificent, was a consummate knight: chivalrous and deadly with a sword. This is perhaps why visiting noblemen were so wary of showing interest in either of Narnia's two beautiful Queens. The Ladies would be flattered and courteous. King Edmund would watch silently, looking faintly disgusted. High King Peter, The Magnificent, would glare ferociously at any man brave enough to express interest in his royal sisters. Should said brave (or foolish) suitor insist on continuing his suit, despite the Lady's gentle rejection, then High King Peter, the Magnificent, would be forced to take slightly more proactive measures.


	6. Lux et Veritas

**Light and Truth**

Rilian always found it odd that he only saw clearly during the darkness of night. Wasn't truth supposed to shine forth and illuminate every corner of the imagination, purging falsehoods from the shadows of the mind? Ironic that his hour of freedom occurred when darkness hung over the lands above, and he sat bound to a chair, far from even the softest glow of stars.

Then, one blessed night, two children and a Marshwiggle marked him in his "madness." Bound to obey he who invoke the Lion's name, they freed him, slew his captor, and brought him above once more.


	7. Sapientia et Doctrina

**Wisdom and Learning**

"You were wrong to act so, Edmund, Son of Adam. But I trust you shall now be wiser."

"Aslan – I will, really I will. I'll listen to Peter and I won't make fun of Lucy or bother Susan."

"That is good, dear child. Never forget the Witch's treatment of My family, including yourself. But also never forget the mercy you have been given, and give it to others, in turn."

"I will."

"I know. And Edmund, Son of Adam, do not think to doubt yourself. You ought, on certain occasion, to disobey your Brother and always laugh with your Sisters."

----

A/N: So, sort of a continuation of "Above All". Hope you are liking them! Review please!


	8. Eureka

**I Have Found It**

Tumnus swore the oath in a fit of youthful rebellion. His father hated the Witch, and Tumnus acknowledged her as Queen. It was a dumb thing to do, really, and pointless. Worse, his father had died thinking Tumnus favored the White Witch over Aslan.

Tumnus swore the oath, never thinking he would need to uphold it. Surely there was nothing he, a simple faun, could do to aid (or destroy) Her Majesty's reign. Tumnus never thought he would be the one to find one of the prophesied Daughters of Eve. But he had, and a choice now lay before him.


	9. Excelsior

**Ever Upwards**

The group of Narnians climbed. Higher and higher they went, as high as they could see and higher still. The Moles were not happy, nor were the good Dwarves, but Aslan was leading and so they would follow.

The group was lead by eight humans: five Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve. Queen

Lucy walked ahead with Aslan, followed closely by Lord Eustace and Lady Jill. The Kings of

Old raced each other, mock battles breaking out now and then. Lord Digory and Lady

Polly walked with King Trinian, speaking of Narnia's birth. And higher still they went.


	10. I Shall Not Return Without Victory

**I Shall Not Return Without Victory**

"…And with a mighty battle cry, King Edmund smashed Her wand! But she pierced his stomach with a shard, and he fell. Now, High King Peter saw this, and, enraged at her treatment of his people and his brother, charged Her, and fought Her until The Lion appeared…" The Mouse broke off as her audience's eyes widened with awe.

"Mama, do you think I might become a knight? I would be noble as King Peter, and clever as King Edmund," the little Mouse declared.

"Perhaps, Reepicheep, but you must go to bed if you ever want to grow big enough."


	11. Humble and Loyal

**Humble and Loyal**

Horses are, by nature, proud and imposing beings. But when Philip saw the small Son of Adam sitting surrounded by his family, and yet utterly alone, he resolved to do something. When the other humans left, Philip saw his chance.

"Your Highness, it seems you require a mount."

"I…I suppose I do, sir, but I've never ridden before, you see, and…" the dark haired boy started and spoke, a note of fear in his voice.

"Fear not, Son of Adam, we Talking Horses of Narnia are the best teachers, and I will not let you fall."

And he didn't. Ever.


	12. The Most Happy

**The Most Happy**

Caspian's Queen was widely thought to be the loveliest lady to grace Narnia with her presence since Queen Susan. She was also widely thought to be the most joyful lady to grace Narnia with her presence since Queen Lucy.

Caspian's Queen thought herself extraordinarily blessed and supremely happy. Her husband loved her, her country prospered, and her young son was a fine, noble boy who adored her, and whom she adored. In fact, mother and son were planning a picnic the very next day. The Queen rather thought she'd wear green: Caspian said she looked like Spring Walking in green.


	13. Bound to Obey and Serve

**Bound to Obey and Serve**

"Hurry those errands, boy!" the Calormen called to the boy scurrying down the road, who lifted a hand in response.

_Sell the fish, find the man who hasn't paid for last week's, buy some candles…_Shasta thought, running through the list to be certain he did not forget anything. He had last time, and the resulting night in the stable was the price he paid to have a roof over his head and the food he ate. He thought perhaps his father ought to _give _him such comforts out of paternal love, but then, what did he know of such things?


	14. God Send Me Well to Keep

**God Send Me Well to Keep**

Tied to the tree, Tirian hsad a crisis of faith: what if that cruel master really was Aslan? How could He allow such atrocities in Narnia? Hadn't He always loved and protected His country and her peoples? Hadn't He come to her rescue, alone or aided by the legendary Kings of Old, many times? Why, then, this sudden betrayal of the land He had sung into being?

A flash of defiant insight and supplication: _It cannot be true! Aslan, as you have loved Narnia, help her now. There is evil afoot, and none but your mighty presence can save us._


	15. No Other Will Than His

**No Other Will Than His**

It had once been a well-known fact throughout Narnia that Lucy adored Peter above all others save Aslan Himself. She loved Susan as her dearest friend and got into mischief with Edmund, but Peter was her hero. Which is, perhaps, why his decision not to follow her to Aslan hurt so much. He hadn't wanted to vote, but as the D.L.F. rightly said, they could hardly make a decision without the High King's input. And he had chosen Susan. Edmund, sensing his sister's distress, murmured that they would find Aslan eventually, despite Peter's reluctant decision and Susan's temporary stubborn disbelief.

A/N: Well, that one got away from me a bit and turned out differently than I expected it would. What do you think?


	16. To Be Useful In All That I Do

**To Be Useful In All That I Do**

Edmund, walking along the deck of the Dawn Treader, started and glanced back over his shoulder. Eustace – his cousin, _Eustace Clarence_—was helping a sailor. Helping a sailor clean. Without complaining, or even muttering under his breath. He even smiled as he stood from the crouch he had been working from.

"Did you need any more help, Drin?" Eustace asked _pleasantly_. As if he really wanted to know. Edmund's jaw dropped. Closing it, he looked to Reepicheep, who had joined him.

"Noble Eustace has profited greatly from his encounter with Aslan, hasn't he, Majesty?"

"He has, Reep. He has indeed."


	17. He Who Transplants Sustains

**He Who Transplants Sustains**

Helen, the newly crowned First Queen of Narnia, frowned.

"Is there a problem, love?" her husband asked, coming to stand beside her. She looked at him helplessly. He smiled, and she thought that the Narnian air good for him – he already looked nobler than their humble origins gave him any right to.

"I'm worried," she stated. They had been married for years, he would understand.

He did. "Nothing to be worried about, love. I expect Aslan has Narnia well looked after." Planting a kiss on her cheek, he grabbed her hand and led her back to the congregation of Narnians.

A/N: Just wondering if anyone has any ideas for more mottos…I'm running low.


	18. To Be, Rather Than To Seem

**To Be, Rather Than To Seem**

Rabadash, Prince and Son of the Tisroc (may he live forever) to Alimash Tarkaan:

A quick note to you, friend through trials, with hopes you may illuminate the workings of mine mind. The Barbarian Queen, Susan, so different from any jewel of Calormen but as sparkling as reported. There is something within her that worries me. She is, I regret to report, in addition the most wondrous beauty that ever mine eyes have beheld, a most brilliant diplomat. Narnia will not, I regret, be won through her folly. And yet, her fair beauty obsesses my thoughts. What council, true friend?


	19. Thus Always to Tyrants

**Thus Always to Tyrants**

The White Witch lived in fear of the day Adam's flesh and Adam's bone would re-enter Narnia. Not that she feared humans – no, what the Witch feared was the hope they would bring. People she could destroy: hope, she could not. She had been unsuccessful thus far, and her Winter had reigned in Narnia for nigh on one hundred years now.

Yet there were still those who sought to resist her, and the idea that some fought against her kindled in the minds and hearts of her would-be subjects a hope that could not be destroyed. A hope she feared.


	20. To the Stars through Difficulties

**To the Stars through Difficulties**

Puddleglum looked at the stars and sighed heavily. His companions did not even spare him a glance, used his Marshwiggle pessimism.

"I expect it will begin to rain any moment, or lightening, which would surely start a fire and burn us to death," he stated mournfully.

"There isn't a cloud in the sky! We're still in the Northern Marshes, how on earth could there be a fire?" Eustace asked irritably.

"Dissention in the ranks," Puddleglum mumbled, earning a glare from Eustace. The other child, Jill, was far too busy looking at the brilliant Narnian stars to pay either much attention.


	21. From Sea to Sea

**From Sea to Sea**

It was plain to all aboard that Queen Lucy was overjoyed to be sailing the Eastern Sea.

_Which should come as no surprise_, Caspian pondered: _she _was_ crowned "To the Glistening Eastern Sea"._ The King was more than a little embarrassed to note that, unlike himself and his Telmarine-Narnian sailors, Queen Lucy had no fear of this Sea, which, like the Forest, was a province of Old Narnia and had its own ghosts. But this young Queen who loved the Sea so much and took such pleasure in the clear water would do much to dissipate their fear, he knew.

A/N: My thanks to folklifefreak for providing this motto, and the next!


	22. She Conquers Who Conquers Herself

**She Conquers Who Conquers Herself**

Aravis Tarkheena took a deep breath, and slipped out the door, leaving her sleeping maid to a harsh awakening. Now that the moment had come, she was terrified to leave her velvet life. Maybe it would not be so bad to marry that smelly old man…

But no. Aravis remember her brother, who had always loved her and treated her as if she were his equal. He would never have stood to see her married to a man she did not even know. Borrowing his strength, she steeled herself to sprint to the stables, where a Horse waited for her.

A/N: Again, my thanks to folklifefreak for the motto!


	23. Victory Comes from Harmony

**Victory Comes from Harmony**

The first time Peter faced Maugrim, he was torn between his desire to keep his sisters as safe as possible and his newfound duty to help Narnia. Susan begged him to listen to the Wolf, Lucy screamed in fear at the melting waterfall, and Peter had made a decision. His sisters escaped, but so did Maugrim.

The second time Peter faced Maugrim, he knew exactly what needed to be done. He just wasn't sure he could do it. But the girls screamed and all of his warring duties and insecurities fell into place. His sisters escaped, and Maugrim lay dead.

A/N: My thanks to Feste the Fool for this motto, and the many that are (hopefully) to follow it! And, just out of idle curiosity, would you be so kind as to tell me what were some of the drabbbles you've liked best (or least)? Thanks ever so.


	24. We Are One People

**We Are One People**

Caspian thought the hard part was over: the Battle won, the crown on his head, the Kings and Queens sent safely back home.

"Surely your Majesty does not intend to include _him_ as a royal advisor?" a Telmarine Lord asked, indicating Trumpkin.

"Assuredly I do, sir. This good dwarf brought invaluable counsel in the past, and I should be remiss to exclude him." _Patience, Caspian. They don't know the Narnians as you do…_

"Of course, your Majesty. Though I wonder, sire, if there will be _many_ Narnians on the council?"

"Indeed, my Lord. We are all Narnians, are we not?"


	25. No Words, But Deeds

**No Words, But Deeds**

The scent of the fire mingled with honeyed words, suppressing every resistant thought. It would be lovely to accept what the Lady said: no sun, no Narnia, no Lion. Agreeing would even have the happy consequence of pleasing her.

An errant thought drifted through his mind, of an ancient Marshwiggle bouncing him on her knee and reciting stories of a Lion who died to save a boy. What had this Lady done, really, besides make him feel sleepy? Suddenly, fiercely, Puddleglum decided to follow the Lion, even if there was no Lion to follow, and moved toward the magic fire.


	26. Be Strong, Strengthen Others

**Be Strong, Strengthen Others**

"…Your home will be happy again. You will be like other boys," the sweet voice teased. Digory's eyes widened as he thought about it: Mother well, moving back to the country! So what, if he had promised to come back with the apple? As the Witch (who really mightn't be that witchy, after all) said: What had the Lion done for _him_? But Mother would not like that. She had always taught him to keep his promises…

Making a decision, he grabbed Polly's hand to escape, apple uneaten. Later, talking with the Lion, he was glad he kept his promise.


	27. Friendship Through Wandering

**Friendship Through Wandering**

_It certainly is an awful shame that I've never been to a peaceful Narnia. Always dashing about in a tearing hurry leaves no time for sight-seeing,_ Jill thought ruefully, wandering through the newly sparse forest with the King and Scrubb.

"You appear troubled, Lady," the King spoke. Scrubb looked up.

"I was only wishing Narnia wasn't in peril, and that this was a pleasure trip, Sir. It's lovely to be here, I just wish we could enjoy it more…" Scrubb nodded in agreement, and the King smiled at his new friends.

"Perhaps a story, then, of a happier, golden age?"

A/N: Sorry for the delay, if anyone was waiting for the update. It's finals, and (lucky me) I caught a cold. Hope you enjoyed this one! It was surprisingly difficult to write…


	28. You'll Never Walk Alone

**You'll Never Walk Alone**

"Edmund, this is important!" Susan huffed.

"So are you, Su!" her brother returned.

"Ed…" the Queen began warningly, breaking off abruptly when her brother held up a hand to interrupt her.

"Susan. Imagine for a moment that I agree. Do you think Lucy would let me back in Narnia without you? And – Lion alive! – what would I tell Peter? 'Sorry, Pete, but Rabadash wanted to keep Susan, so I let him!' Besides," he continued, impervious to her wordless attempts to interrupt, "I'd never leave you here, if you didn't want to be left. We'll get out, Su. All of us."


	29. Spirit in Motion

**Spirit in Motion**

Lucy cried as Susan pulled her to her feet.

"The boys need to know, Lu," Susan murmured. Her little sister choked a sob and fell back against the stone. Susan looked around hopelessly, out of ideas. Vaguely, she expected Peter to appear and fix everything. She wanted Edmund to jump out from behind a bush and laugh at what would be the cruelest joke he had ever played, but at least then it wouldn't be real. But Susan knew what she saw.

"Ask a Tree, Su. I can't leave…" Lucy spoke up, her voice thick. Nodding, Susan looked for a Dryad.


	30. Citius, Altius, Fortius

**Faster, Higher, Stronger**

"Sword points up, Sons of Adam!" Oreius shouted. The boys obeyed immediately, though for different reasons, he knew: the newly-restored traitor out of a fear that one (more) wrong move would banish him from his family's affections, the elder obeying some instinct almost before Oreius gave the command. They would be formidable fighters, if he had any say in the matter. The younger was quick, intelligent and would learn quickly. The elder had good instincts and what appeared to be a natural talent the likes of which the Centaur had never seen. Yes, they would do quite well. Oreius smiled.


	31. Faithful Until Death

**Faithful Until Death**

"Good Lords, Councilors, Friends. We have no choice. My time draws to a close," the elderly King admitted. "I will follow the rumors, and seek out the Lion. He will direct us."

"Beards and bedsteads!" a very wrinkled Red Dwarf shouted. "Send a delegation, Sire! Aslan will understand – the journey will be difficult, and you are already ill," he finished worriedly. The other Lords present nodded, agreeing with the Dwarf.

"Trumpkin, my friend. I pray you remain here as my regent. I have sought Aslan's guidance in all things, and I shall do so now. He will guard my voyage."


	32. Oro en Paz, Fierro en Guerra

**Gold in Peace, Iron in War**

Lucy, the Valiant Queen of Narnia, was sunshine and warmth and laughter. She filled every corner of her land with a blessed light, and shone even in the darkest of times. Foreign princes admired her sister's beauty, but were entranced by Lucy's entire being. She was bright and lovely and innocent: a true Queen.

Lucy, the Valiant Queen of Narnia, was bold and courageous and true. She defended every corner of her land with fierce determination. Foreign powers feared her brothers' might, but were frightfully astounded by Lucy's warrior bearing. She was bright and daring and clever: a true Lioness.


	33. Ut Omnes Videant

**So That All May See**

"Would be disrespectful, it would, to cover the Stone Table – like we were ashamed. The Kings and Queens would be angry, Tumnus. Queen Lucy would probably cry to hear you suggest it!"

"Beaver, Their Majesties would listen to my reasons. I don't want to _hide_ the Stone Table; I want to _protect_ it. Rain and sun and wind do quite a bit more damage than a constant layer of frost, it seems. I want to preserve it for Narnians, and the day the Kings and Queens return, Aslan willing. It could be a shrine, of sorts. A How – Aslan's How."


	34. Effort, Dedication, Devotion, Glory

**Effort, Dedication, Devotion, Glory**

"You've done well, Peter. Defeating giants is no small accomplishment." An affectionate hand dropped onto Peter's shoulder. "Furthermore, you've raised Narnia and your siblings to majesty, when they thought to be frightened forever. You have the respect of all the world, the devotion and love of all who know you. That's quite enough for now." Peter turned to smile earnestly at his companion.

"All credit to you, Oreius. I've done my best to follow Aslan, but I would have faltered many times without your guidance. You are my oldest and truest friend."

Oreius smiled.

"Come. Your siblings await the hunt!"


	35. Sapientia Manaque Apta

**Wisdom and a Skillful Hand**

Polly watched in awe as the great, golden Lion sang a world in to existence: sun, moon, stars, animals, plants. She felt better than she ever had, or she might have, if she were paying attention to anything other than the birth of this new land. The deep song was the most resplendently beautiful thing she had ever heard, and Polly closed her eyes for a moment to experience the music more fully. It did not work – this was a song meant to be both heard _and_ seen, and it was all the more glorious and inspiring for the contradiction.


	36. Pro Rege et Lege

**For King and Law**

Lucy and Susan often discussed their brothers just before bed. Warriors they might be, the boys were still only human and quite young. Their sisters worried about Edmund's lingering doubts, and Peter's dangerously all encompassing protective instincts. Tonight, though, they spoke exclusively of their Just brother.

"He should not have to make these decisions alone. He's too young," Susan insisted.

"Edmund understands these things better than all of us, Su," Lucy reminded her sister.

"But to have to decide whether or not to execute remaining traitors! He's only eleven, Lucy!"

"I know. But Aslan trusts him, and so do I."


	37. Dum Spiro Spero

**While I Breathe, I Hope**

Emeth stumbled to a halt as he noticed the change in landscape. This was certainly no stable, and the alleged Tashlan was nowhere in sight. Instead, Emeth saw what appeared to be a lush garden, five people in the distance. Unwilling to interrupt the discussion of the noble group, Emeth sat against a tree. He had entered the stable in search of Tash, but had instead found this lovely paradise. Perhaps, if he waited right here, Tash would come to him. He had always striven to do right and act honorably and surely his god would reward his faithful devotion.


	38. Jure et Dignitate Gladii

**By the Right and Dignity of the Sword**

Miraz took control of his country at sword-point. Unfortunately, Miraz's nephew challenged him, aided by the Kings of Old, who had also fought for their right to Narnia.

_We both deposed the old power in favor of our own. Why must they return from time out of mind to take what I have rightfully stolen?_ Miraz wondered as he prepared for combat with a boy. No matter, he would soon have legitimizing proof for his reign, legends of the High King's unconquerable skill aside. They were just stories after all, distorted by a thousand years of beasts wishing for salvation.


	39. Rhyddid Gwerin Ffyniant Gwald

**A Free People, A Prosperous Country**

A Tiger cub leapt, trying to catch a young Raven while avoiding a Wolf pup. Not yet graceful as her parents, the cub slipped, drawing laughter in the form of a bark and a squawk from her companions. She tried again, successful this time, as the Raven was too busy laughing to evade her. The game shifted: Raven chased Wolf, who still tried to corner Tiger. Their parents watched the game, happy in the knowledge that children could play at what used to be deadly reality: but the old alliances were dead, and the Golden Age allowed for new friendships.


	40. Honeste Vivere

**To Live Honorably**

Edmund understood betrayal all too well. He had betrayed and been betrayed. And he was not quite sure that he could be trusted, even now.

Forgiving, Lucy had laughed.

"Oh silly! That's all done with now!"

Noble, Peter had smiled.

"Ed, that's why we make mistakes – to learn from them."

Sensible, Susan frowned.

"Maybe you can't be. But you needn't be perfect, you just have to try." His gentle sister dared to confirm Edmund's worst fears, and had soothed them in the same breath. He thought maybe Susan understood better than Peter or Lucy. So he would try.

"Thanks, Su."

A/N: My thanks to aecul, for this motto and those to follow!


	41. Indivisibiliter Ac Inseparabiliter

**Indivisible and Inseparable**

King Lune had noticed something odd about his sons: Princes Cor and Corin were rarely, if ever, seen apart from one another, despite fights that were both frequent and loud. The boys spent every moment of the day together. When asked about it, the princes had exchanged a surprised look, and Corin had answered for both.

"We have a lot to catch up on," he stated simply. And that was that, Lune supposed. The boys, like Peter and Edmund, their close friends and role models, were fast becoming a cohesive unit, and woe to any who attempted to separate them.


	42. Meliora

**Better Things**

The young prince was eager to help and willing to learn, traits rare among Telmarine kings thus far. Perhaps Caspian X could become a better king than his forefathers.

"Would you like a story before bed, Highness?" Doctor Cornelius asked, making a decision.

"Yes please, sir."

"Alright. The story I am about to tell you must be our secret. It must never leave this tower. Do I have your word, Highness?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir."

Cornelius smiled. The boy prince would keep his word.

"Very well. There is a Lion called Aslan, and he is the Great Lion…"


	43. Memento Vivere

**Remember to Live**

Peter never liked burdening his siblings with his own grief, but when it became unbearable, he found solace in their comfort, and remembered Aslan hadn't left him alone in England.

Susan couldn't understand how she could be banished and her gentle heart couldn't bear abandonment. So she pretended it never happened, and truly lost Narnia.

Edmund's first thought was punishment, for a sin long since forgiven. But he trusted Aslan's mercy, and learned to accept England.

Lucy smiled at the thought of the Lion in England. If He said He loved her, He did, and Lucy never truly left Narnia.


	44. Nihil Obstat

**Nothing Stands in the Way**

The battle was bloody and exhausting. Though there had been few fatalities, a number of soldiers had received nasty wounds, including the Kings.

"You've got to have that looked at. It's probably already infected!" the Just king pleaded.

"Ed, yours is probably worse and _one _of us has to make sure everything's in order," the High King responded, angry.

"Well I couldn't just let them lop your head off!"

"And I couldn't let them skewer you."

"So Your Majesties are even, and may escort each other to the healers, and _I'll_ take over, temporarily."

"Yes, Oreius," the Kings chorused, chastened.

A/N: Hope everyone is doing well! Just wanted to give you a heads up (in case you are interested) – I've decided that this will probably end with 50. So the end is near. Unless I get bored and decide to resume. Which could totally happen.


	45. Per Veritatem Vis

**Through Truth There is Strength**

Puzzle had known from the beginning that what he was doing was wrong, but had tricked himself into believing Shift. Seeing the destruction their deception wrought, however, forced Puzzle to admit the truth: he was aiding in the destruction of Narnia. Children's tales (history) flittered through his mind – a traitor turned king, redeemed; two children and a Marshwiggle, who had nearly been tricked into renouncing Narnia, but had been saved by the faith of the Marshwiggle. Perhaps, somehow, he could undo the horrors he had done.

Suddenly, the stable door opened.

"Oh! You're not a lion, at all, are you?"


	46. Post Tenebras Lex

**After Darkness There is Light**

It had been ten years since Caspian had lost his family. His wife he would soon rejoin, but his son was here, now.

"Dear boy," he rasped from his litter.

"Father, I—" the boy was now a man but would always be young to Caspian, who, grasping his hand, cut him off.

"Rilian, I give you my love and blessing. Be strong, my son, and always follow the Lion." _I love you, I have missed you_ was left unsaid, but Caspian saw that Rilian understood. Smiling his loving farewell, Caspian looked his last upon his son and his country.


	47. Pace

**With Peace**

The boy had brought evil into a sparkling new world, though he was quite willing to right his mistake. The Great Lion stood overlooking the new world He had created and wondered if it would be fair to send the boy on Narnia's very first quest (he was quite young and it had been an accident, after all). It was certainly important to learn from one's mistakes, and to act honorably when faced with hardship: two very excellent reasons to send him. Furthermore, the Deep Magic seemed to demand the boy be sent. No bad would come of it. Yet.


	48. Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

**Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon**

Edmund pulled pranks. Nothing mean-spirited, as he had once done, but rather something harmless that was too good to pass up. Leaning against the dragon that was his cousin, Edmund found himself giving in to his mischievous instincts.

_It's an experiment_, he reasoned. _Eustace will be pleased to further our scientific understanding of dragons._ Satisfied, Edmund chose a reed. Careful not to wake his companions, he tickled the dragon's long snout. His care was futile: seconds later, the Eustace-dragon gave a fiery sneeze that startled everyone awake. Spying the reed, Lucy made a face at her brother, but remained silent.

A/N: My thanks to ivanovandevotee for the motto…I just couldn't resist once it was suggested. A bit of fun, I hope, as we're winding down. Looks like I might go just over 50, actually. These things do happen. Ta!


	49. Pax Narniana

**Pax Narniana**

Their game completed, the Tiger, Wolf, and Raven collapsed in a heap beneath a tree, their parents watching as the children fell into a light slumber. Hearing voices, the Animals roused themselves, ready to protect their young. As the loudest cry yet reached their ears, two horses bolted from the nearby trees. Two horses, with two riders. The Animals relaxed. This was a Golden Age, after all, and battle cries now signaled races between the Kings, not ambushes of innocent Narnians. They were well-loved and well looked after by their noble Kings and gracious Queens, and peace reigned in Narnia.

A/N: My thanks to Jessica, who invented this motto (based upon "Pax Romana")! A continuation of #39, although, I must admit that this might have been the most difficult one yet, and I'm not sure I'm happy with how it turned out.


	50. Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat

**Fortune Favors the Bold**

Corin would not stand by when a boy ridiculed Queen Susan, who loved Corin with a mother's devotion. She was rightly called Gentle, for while Lucy was his playmate, Peter his teacher, and Edmund his idol, Susan was the only monarch of the Four to whom Corin could admit weakness. His own father didn't know Corin's nightmares half as well as Susan did. Besides, ever since their arrival, Corin had felt as if something important were about to happen. So he left in search of the rascal who dared dishonor his Queen, hoping to chance upon adventure along the way.

A/N: My thanks to warrior4 and Lady Eleanor Boleyn for this motto! Only two left, guys…


	51. Sapere Aude

**Dare to be Wise**

Lucy had begun to doubt the story herself, and she knew it was true. But she and Edmund had just been to Narnia, and now Peter and Susan would have to believe her.

"There's nothing there, really." Horrified, Lucy realized that Edmund wouldn't help her, and rushed from the room sobbing.

"Narnia _is_ real! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told them! Oh I do wish they'd believe me," she mumbled to herself. Peter wanted to believe her, Susan wanted her to be telling the truth, but neither could appreciate the wardrobe's magic. Oh well – they'd learn soon enough.


	52. E Pluribus Unum

**Out of Many, One**

There had been evil witches, brutal tyrants, and false gods. There had been gracious ladies, chivalrous knights, and noble heroes. There had been kings and queens and the Lion. The good had outweighed the bad.

But that was Old Narnia. This new Narnia encompassed all the good Narnia had ever known or dreamed of, and even some good that was beyond the Narnians' wildest imaginations – but not beyond Aslan's. And for the three monarchs of the Golden Age, their home was made perfect when their sister Queen found her way back home. As promised, Aslan took care of His family.

A/N: The end. I want to thank everyone who read these drabbles, especially those of you who reviewed. I had a lot of fun writing these, but often the best part was getting your thoughts on what I had imagined. Have a lovely day and God bless!


End file.
